Until You're Gone
by DispatchIsBomb
Summary: Last chapter. what...how...did aiden? DnA!
1. Keeps Me Together

**Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill. Don't own any of it. Wish I did.**

**Summary: If Aiden has to go, I hope she'll go like this.**

"Hey Aiden, you've been workin' yourself to death on this rape case. I brought you some Chinese takeout. It was a lonely drive without you on the hood."

Aiden couldn't resist smiling, but she was halfway out the door when she replied.

"Aww thanks Danny, but I distinctly remember that you were on the hood that time. Sorry, I gotta rush, new evidence to log…ya know how it its. I'll sit down and eat with ya in the breakroom. Gimme ten minutes?"

"Aid, ya haven't eaten since yesterday. I happen to know this because I called ya…remember? The evidence can wait, and ya didn't even take a lunchbreak yesterday. Take twenty minutes and sit with me. We'll be the only ones in there, ok?"

Aiden looked thoughtful, then finally put her baggies down.

"Alright, twenty minutes. Tops."

Danny smiled with a truimphant look on his face that erased the worry that had been there before.

"Come on, I'll escort ya there."

They walked to the break room and sat down. Danny presented Aiden with her lunch, and her eyes grew big and appreciative.

"Oh, Danny!" she squealed, "you brought General Sow's Chicken, Fried rice, and a Diet Coke. You are the best!"

Before she started chowing down, she leaned over and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. Danny leaned into it, savoring the feelong of Aiden's lips so near his. The kiss lasted a second too long to be classified as "friendly" (or so Danny thought), but Aiden pulled back, smiling sheepishly at Danny, and took a huge bite of chicken.

"Wow, Aid, have ya ever **seen** food before? Actually, no, ya haven't…not in the past few days at least. See how good lunch breaks can be?"

Aiden smiled and nodded, sipping her Diet Coke. Danny shook his head and started on the fried rice, getting some on his face.

"Oh God, boys are the messiest eaters!"

Aiden paused eating to run her finger along the sides of Danny's mouth, determined to wipe the offending rice off. Midway through her "cleaning", she and Danny both froze, slowly looking up at each other, as though just been shocked. Danny touched her hand and began to lean in toward her face before they were suddenly broken apart at the shout of laughter coming from Chad when entering the breakroom on his cell phone.

"Wait _what_? That's crazy! I'll call you later, I gotta get off before Mac sees me. K, bye!"

Danny and Aiden, now separated, broke into a hysterical fit of laughter, whispering about how Chad sounded incredibly gay (which he was not…his crush on Aiden was all too obvious) until they realized that, given an extra 5 seconds, they could've been kissing. Which was what they both wanted, but neither had the guts to tell the other.

**A/N: More coming, probably in a couple of days. If you love me, you'll R&R**


	2. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters involved, just taking them out to play. Don't own 3rd Planet by Modest Mouse or The Notebook either**

For the next couple of days, Danny and Aiden were a little wary of eachother, but when Danny saw Aiden in the hallway, he had to say something.

"Aid, honestly, Mac is working ya to death. Want me to talk to him for ya?"

"Oh, no Danny, it's ok, Mac's been on my back too about how much I'm working this case. I don't want to stop."

"At least sit down! I haven't seen ya do anything but run around in a white lab coat for days…since our lunch. Speaking of, ya look like you have an eating disorder, you're honestly really skinny. Have you eaten today? Or yesterday, for that matter?"

Aiden put her files down for a second to examine her waist. Danny sighed.

"Aiden would you please sit down and have lunch with me. I ordered pizza…it's pepperoni…your favorite."

Aiden looked at Danny with relief.

"Alright, just hand me a Diet Coke and you'll win me over completely."

Danny grabbed Aiden's hand to guide her into the breakroom. Aiden sat down at the table with the pizza box, and turned around to watch Danny run to the refrigerater to get her a Diet Coke. On his way back, he stopped to turn on the radio. _Damn, he's got a really nice a---_

"Aiden," Danny said as he was sitting down, "You're coming over tonight and eating dinner with me. You can stay the night if you want to."

The music started in a familiar sad tune as Danny's look pleaded with Aiden.

_Everything that keeps me together is falling apart, I've got this thing that I consider my only art, of fucking people over_

Aiden looked grateful when she answered.

"Yeah, I'll come over. I'm so tired of remembering things I don't want to. Maybe it'll help me forget." Her tone became lighter when she smiled. "But ya have to make your pasta."

Danny's face became creased with worry, and he felt compelled to grab Aiden's hand in a silent apology.

_Your heart felt good it was drippin' pitch and made of wood. And your hands and knees felt cold and wet on the grass to me. Outside naked, shiverin' looking blue, from the cold sunlight that's reflected off the moon_

Aiden offered a sad smile to Danny and held their entwined hands up to her face.

"It's ok. Just put your work down for a night and we'll watch a movie or something."

_In the water in the oceans in our bodies and another had been found another ocean on the planet given that our blood is just like the Atlantic, And how The universe is shaped exactly like the earth if you go straight long enough you'll end up where you were_

Later that night, after Aiden and Danny's dinner, they sat on the couch and popped a DVD into the TV. Aiden had pleaded until Danny agreed to go rent _The Notebook_. Halfway through the movie, Aiden fell asleep and her body ended up all around Danny's. Even though they had been in this position many times, Danny started to really look at how beautiful Aiden was when she slept, and how good her hands felt around his chest, and how her head fit perfectly under his chin. Her lips were in a full "Aiden pout". He started to stroke her hair absentmindedly before he surprised himself by leaning down and kissing her gently on her lips. She sighed contentedly and mumbled something that Danny couldn't make out. Danny realized that it was time to carry Aiden back to his bed. He'd sleep on the couch tonight.

When he put her down, she half-smiled.

"Love ya Danny," she said sleepily.

Danny knew she wouldn't remember in the morning, so he just took it as it came.

_Everything that keeps me together is falling apart, I've got this thing that I consider my only art, of fucking people over_


	3. My Only Art

**Disclaimer: none of this is owned by me, not CSI:NY, Mac, Danny, Aiden, or the last line, which is from Let Go by Frou Frou**

A week had passed since Aiden had stayed over, and Danny had barely seen her at all. Sometimes, he would catch a glimpse as she ran down the hall, her hair coming loose from its ponytail, framing her face.

It made Danny catch his breath. It was funny how a thing as simple as that could make him lose his focus.

Then, on Saturday, Danny finally stopped her. Her eyes were lined with black, covering up the sad purple lines beneath them, and she was thinner than ever. Where she usually had a stack of files in her hand, she held a picture.

"Aid…" Danny said, the concerned look in his eyes betraying him, "What's the matter? Ya look awful…I mean, ya look gorgeous, ya always do…but, you're killin' yourself with this case…" His voice trailed off.

"Thanks Danny," Aiden said wearily, "but this case is something I really need to do…it's…it's hard, to explain, ya know?" Her eyes started tearing up. "You, um, will you come by my apartment later? I think we need to talk." A tear slid down her face. "I gotta go, Danny, see you later."

Clutching the picture in her hand, she left Danny standing there, confused and very worried.

After shift, Danny pulled on his coat, headed out the door, and caught a cab home. On the way out, he saw Aiden in Mac's office, looking near a nervous breakdown. During the cab ride home, all he could think about was her face, clouded with anger. When Danny got home, he took a quick shower and got changed. As he was putting on his shirt, he looked at the clock. 6:25. He grabbed his wallet and keys and went downstairs. He flagged down a cab, and told him Aiden's address.

Danny ran up to Aiden's fourth floor apartment and used his key to open the door. Aiden was sitting in one of Danny's old shirts that he had left a couple of weeks ago curled up on the couch, tears streaming down her face. Danny ran over to the couch and gathered Aiden in his arms.

"Oh my god, Aid! What's wrong!"

"M-mac's taking me off the case…" she paused to hold in another sob. "He, he can't do this to me! It's something that I've got to do. I've got to!" She buried her head in Danny's chest, breathing him in.

"Oh, Aid, baby. I'm sorry….shhh…" Danny paused to breathe into her hair. "Shhh…I'm so sorry, so sorry."

Aiden took a shallow breath. "It was, I mean, it is…so important. I, I have something to tell you." She paused to swallow. "I was…once, I was almost raped. And I never told anyone, I was too embarrassed. And…" She stopped and fought the urge to vomit. "It's important. I need this case, Danny." She started crying again, looking up into Danny's gorgeous blue eyes, which flashed angrily.

Danny couldn't think. He wanted to help, he needed to do something. All he could think about was this, her, and her face as she was looking up to him. Then, not for the first time, Danny acted on instinct, doing the only thing he could think of to do.

He gently cupped Aiden's face, leaned down, and kissed her.

_There's beauty in the breakdown_

**A/N: R&R…more coming, probably this weekend. Last chappie coming up! If ya love it or hate it you'll review….**


	4. Fall right into place

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Aiden (alliance atlantis) or Gravity Rides Everything (modest mouse)**

She stopped crying and threw her hands around his neck, never wanting to let go of him. He smelled like aftershave and tears, and she couldn't stop breathing it in.

Danny was the first to draw back, bumping his stereo, turning it on. Aiden sighed contentedly, ready for sleep, when her eyes shot open and she pulled back from him.

_What's that writing on your everything?_

"Danny…you're gonna hate me." Another round of tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I did…something…I shouldn't have done. And I wasn't going to burden ya with it by telling ya but now this happened and before I tell ya and ya don't talk to me anymore I just want you to know that I…that I'll always…" She trailed off, another tear hitting Danny's hand.

_It isn't anything at all…_

"I could never hate you. And ya know that, right? So tell me what happened, what did you do?"

Aiden shivered, a look of hatred in her eye. "I'm going to catch that guy, Danny. I know and you know what he did to her. There is…was no evidence. I put…I put his hair on her clothes!" Aiden stopped and covered her mouth, tears now streaming down her face. "And Mac's gonna find out. But I don't care Danny, I showed them that he did it, because I know he did! I'm so tired of being responsible…I'm so sick of it. You know what's kept me here for the last year? You. And I just want ya to know that I love you, but I have got to go."

_I wanna go back to sleep_

With that, Aiden stood up and walked out the door. Danny, shocked, just sat there, faced with the crazy realization that he loved her too, more than a partner, more than a friend…more than anything. He had to go get her. He ran out into the wet summer weather, yelling her name. When he saw a figure leaning on a bleak looking building, he knew it was her, he could see the gentle curls forming around her face. He ran up to her, removed her hands from her face, and kissed her again, this time forcefully. She needed to know that he needed her, no matter what.

_When we die some sink and some lay_

"I love you Aiden, I always have, and you need to know that. I can't stand that you're hurting and all I want to do is hold you. I don't care if you falsify evidence or if you never come back to the lab, as long as you'll come back to me!"

_But at least I don't see you float away_

Aiden leaned over and kissed him again. "Whenever you need me, I'll always be there."

And they knew that whatever may come tomorrow, they would never let eachother go.

_It all will fall, fall right into place…_

**A/N: R&R please…you know you want to!**


End file.
